Werewolves of London
by ReillyJade
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have always shared something deeper than love. It's frightening and wicked, rough and fierce, and it's brought to them by the wolf blood that runs through their veins. Full moons will forever be something they share, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

****Note: **This story is rated M for a reason. It contains foul language and sexual content. Don't read it if that isn't your cup of tea. :)

* * *

"_Caught up in this madness, too blind to see.  
Woke animal feelings in me.  
Took over my sense and I lost control.  
I'll taste your blood tonight."  
_~Avenged Sevenfold, _Scream_

**-Werewolves of London-**

They had been going to the same tiny restaurant in Muggle London for about a year. It was a lovely little place, frequented by young couples in the honeymoon phase and parents getting away from their children for a night. It was dimly lit by candles and soft lamps while the gentle strums of violin and cello played quietly from well-hidden speakers. Most considered it a haven of romance, a place for sharing chocolate-covered strawberries and whispering sweet things over sparkling glasses of champagne. For Teddy and Victoire, however, their outings to this particular restaurant were anything but romantic.

This wasn't to say they didn't love each other, of course. They had both been very much in love since their late teens but had both been too crass to admit it until a year earlier. It was a miracle they'd overcome that barrier; the tension between them had been too much for them to bear despite being best friends since they were toddlers. Since admitting the truth, the two of them had been inseparable, sharing moment after moment of tenderness, affection, and passion.

Tonight was one of those passionate nights, but one of an entirely different breed.

As Victoire was finishing up the last of her red wine, the waitress came by and asked if they were interested in dessert. They both politely declined and Teddy requested the check. Neither said anything as they waited. There was nothing to say. It was nearing that time and both were getting incredibly antsy. Teddy drummed his fingers on the surface of the table while she repeatedly tapped her foot on the ground.

"You're so bloody gorgeous, Vic," Teddy breathed after a long silence.

Victoire allowed a slight smile. "Thank you." She knew he meant it – it was something he told her often – but she was fully aware that on this particular night he'd said it not to flatter her, but rather to express his growing impatience. She understood completely; she felt it, too.

Their waitress finally returned with a slip.

"There's absolutely no rush with this, okay?" she said. "Take all the time you'd like."

"Excellent, thank you," Teddy said with his greatest attempt at a genuine smile.

"You two drive safely tonight. The crazies always seem to come out for the full moon, so be careful."

Teddy couldn't help but snort at the irony. "Have a nice night."

After the waitress left, Teddy quickly counted out some Muggle money, tossed it ungracefully onto the table beside the check, and grabbed Victoire's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

Once out of the restaurant, they hastily walked down the crowded sidewalk, weaving in and out of chatty Muggles enjoying a night out on the town. It was about a ten-minute walk to their flat. If it was a normal night, they would have simply gone down the nearest dark alley and Apparated, but neither of them were in a proper state to do that; they'd splinch themselves for sure.

The bright, shiny moonlight guided their way, and as always, the sight of it brought Victoire's thoughts back to everything leading up to where they were now. A torrid, sticky summer night not unlike this one had started it all; she and Teddy, along with everyone else, had been spending the night at the Burrow for her grandparents' anniversary party. There had been a full moon that night, too. It was why she'd gone for a walk...

* * *

Victoire briskly walked away from the crowded house, fists clenched at her sides and her breaths heavy. She wasn't angry or irritated; in fact, she'd been having quite a good time at the party. Her family was always a laugh. She just knew if she didn't escape for a while she'd cause a scene, or even worse, hurt someone she loved.

She headed for the thicket of trees at the far edge of her grandparents' property as beads of sweat – sweat that had nothing to do with the summer heat - rolled down the sides of her face. No one would find her there, she was sure. Everyone was too busy enjoying the party. She wished she could be doing the same. Why'd it have to be the night of the full moon? WHY?

The wolfish tendencies she'd inherited from her dad never used to affect her so much. She, like him, had a strong liking for rare meat and grew incredibly moody around the full moon, but she could've lived with that. Now that she was a teenager, she wasn't just irritable at the full moon, but insatiable in more ways than one, a secret she'd been hiding from everyone in her life for over two years.

She supposed she should have told her parents about what was going on with her. Perhaps there was some sort of potion she could take to keep the feelings and needs at bay, but Victoire just couldn't admit to her parents what she was dealing with. How could she tell her parents that one night a month, she craved the taste of blood, the sensation of broken skin, and the brilliant waves of ecstasy in her core that could only be brought to her in one way?

It was why she slipped away from the celebration inside the Burrow. While at home, she could tend to her needs in the privacy of her bedroom without anyone knowing. The only privacy here was in the woods. Only there could she rid herself of the pain, the hunger, the need. Only there could she feel the sweet trickle of blood on her skin, and revel in the metallic taste of it as she bit her tongue too hard while touching herself in the most intimate of ways.

Victoire walked toward the pond, knowing the further away she got, the better off she'd be. She was still underage and couldn't legally cast a disillusionment charm, but she remembered a cluster of bushes near the water where she could hide.

Then she heard it: a groan. A low, fierce growl that was animalistic yet distinctly human teased Victoire's senses and forced her to search for the source. There was no doubt it was male. Given the state she was in, she knew she shouldn't, that it was dangerous to go looking for it, but she couldn't help herself. The sound had ignited something within her, and it was beyond tempting.

She arrived in the clearing moments later. The cool, slightly rippled pond looked so inviting to her heated flesh, and had she not been distracted by that noise, she would have seriously considered jumping in for a minute or two. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and scanned the trees a short distance away. He had to be close. She could almost taste desire in the thick summer air as her breathing quickened and her heart thundered against her chest.

Within seconds, her clouded eyes landed on a figure just across the pond. He was facing away from her, leaning against one of the many trees circling the water. Even though she couldn't see his face, Victoire instantly knew who it was. The purple hair was a complete giveaway. Teddy.

And he was very obviously masturbating.

She was fully aware that she should have been shocked, or even appalled, at the sight before her. Teddy was her best friend. She'd known him since she was a toddler. He was the boy she'd climbed trees with, played hide-and-seek with, shared secrets with. But there he was, whacking off in the woods just beyond her grandparents' garden. She should have been disgusted, but she was far from it. She was intrigued and very, very aroused.

Teddy seemed to feel her lust-filled blue eyes staring him down, because he turned his head in her direction. There was aggression in his usually tender and caring eyes, and Victoire knew right away he was experiencing the same thing she was. He was part wolf, too, and the full moon was driving him mad. It was probably why he didn't cease his motions as he looked at her; he most likely couldn't if he tried.

He glared at her fiercely, clearly indicating for her to back off, to just leave and pretend she hadn't seen a thing. For a moment, Victoire almost did, but her inner wolf forced her to take a step closer.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, his voice strained. "Go away!"

"I can't." She slowly walked toward him, leaves and twigs crunching beneath her every step. She needed him desperately.

"No!" Teddy yelled. "Stop it! I'll hurt you! Leave!"

"Hurt me, then," she countered forcefully. "Have me."

Victoire knew every word she said was so unlike her, that if she were in a proper state of mind, she wouldn't be saying it; however, she _wasn't_ in a proper state of mind. She was hungry and unfulfilled, ravenous and wanton. Though her body remained unchanged, her mind was that of a wolf. And just by looking at him, she knew Teddy's was, too.

She reached him quickly, and despite how much she wanted to touch him, she kept her hands to herself. He did the same. Victoire stood facing him, allowing his rough, ragged breath to sweep across her neck. It was nearing impossible to restrain herself.

"You're a virgin," Teddy mumbled hoarsely. There wasn't a hint of question in his voice even though she'd never divulged such private information to him, yet she didn't ask him to explain how he knew. He could sense it, she assumed, just like she could sense the same was true about him.

"As are you."

"I won't do this to you. It isn't right."

"It's not as if I'm not letting you."

"Listen," he urged, roughly grabbing the sides of her face. He unknowingly tugged at her hair a little bit, and she liked the twinge of pain it brought. "I won't be able to control myself. I can't be gentle. I'll fucking end up hurting you! Just go, now!"

An anger unlike she'd ever experienced washed over Victoire, and she pushed his back into the tree, pinning him there with the strength she only attained when the moon was at its brightest. Who was he to tell her what was right and wrong, anyway? Who was he to decide what would hurt her and what wouldn't?

"You want me," she growled hungrily. "I know you do. I can feel it."

Teddy said nothing as he started to run his hands down her shoulders, down her arms, scratching her ivory skin. His breathing remained unsteady and deep. It drove her positively mad.

"Help me," she pleaded. "I want... need..."

"Vic... won't be able to control myself... "

She knew why he was being so reluctant. The wolf in him was begging him to just do it, to just fuck her hard and rough until the sun came up, and Victoire was sure he would have if he was full wolf. But he was still human, and even as the moon altered his mind, he still retained that humanity. He didn't want to harm her or rob her of her innocence. She didn't deserve that; neither of them did. Victoire understood his internal conflict, and on any other night she would have considered it sweet of him to be so concerned.

But there in the woods, surrounded by his scent and her knickers soaked, she didn't give a damn about chivalry.

"Then don't," she breathed into his ear.

* * *

Victoire thought about that night often. She remembered very clearly how those last words she spoke had flicked a switch in Teddy's mind. He let go of the reins, unleashing his inner beast and terrifying her for a fraction of a second. The horror quickly evolved into excitement as he tightened his grip on her upper arms and yanked her down to the ground with him. She felt her skin bruise, not caring in the slightest. There was no way she could focus on something so minor when she could hear Teddy ripping at both of their respective garments, exposing their skin to one another's feral eyes and eager hands. It didn't take long until he plunged himself into her, spoiling her virginal state for good, and as promised, he didn't hold back. He showed no intention of grace as he took her as roughly as he so achingly desired, all while leaving countless marks on her arms, shoulders, and neck with his nails and teeth. She did the same, clawing at him as both pain and pleasure scorched her every nerve.

It wasn't how Victoire figured most girls envisioned losing their virginity; she highly doubted they pictured themselves on a bumpy forest floor with their best friend, shagging out of primal need rather than love, and especially not at fifteen years old. While she occasionally wondered what it would have been like to have that fairytale first time that so many girls fantasize about, Victoire never regretted that night in the woods with Teddy. She'd known since her body began to change that it would never happen for her. Once the "full moon stirrings," as she called them, began, she accepted that rose petals on the sheets and slow, tender lovemaking weren't likely options, at least not right away.

She and Teddy had never actually talked about what happened that night. They weren't necessarily ashamed of what they did, but once the moon began to wane and their minds returned to normal, they both felt incredibly bad about what they had done to one another despite it being beyond their control. As a result, a bit of unease ensued between the two friends, but they had somehow come to a silent agreement that they'd spend full moons together for the time being. The following month, Teddy Apparated directly into Victoire's room at Shell Cottage, cast a silencing charm, and took her without a word. She didn't object. In fact, she'd been hoping he would come. After having such intimate contact with him, her hand simply didn't suffice anymore. They shared another night of bruises, blood, and raw, unapologetic sex, and Victoire wouldn't have had it any other way.

It quickly became a routine. The awkwardness between full moons subsided after a while and they fell comfortably back into their friendly chats, trips to Hogsmeade, and heaps of shared laughter. Even when Teddy had a girlfriend or Victoire had a boyfriend, they still met on those nights they needed one another the most. Both were fully aware of how wrong that was, but they didn't have much of a choice. Neither of them were about to risk hurting people who weren't affected by the moon and therefore couldn't come close to understanding what it brought.

Though they never discussed what occurred between them every month, Victoire could tell that it brought them closer together. It was soothing to have someone not only know their secrets, but truly understand without judgment. She assumed it was why she wanted something more after a while.

Victoire never admitted this to Teddy, of course. She didn't feel it was worth it to risk jeopardizing what they had just because she suddenly wished she could stay in bed and cuddle with them after their nights together, or that the nights themselves could happen a little more often, but on a gentler, more loving scale. Teddy was her best friend; she expected it was only natural to develop feelings for him after a period of time, but she hoped it would go away.

It didn't. In fact, it only escalated. She was jealous of his girlfriends and though she felt terrible about it, she was ecstatic whenever his relationships failed. She longed for his touch, his body, his kiss and desperately hoped he was wanting her in the same way. It all felt like a lost cause until a single moment showed Victoire that maybe, just maybe, something was there...

* * *

The early morning sun poked through the navy blue curtains in Teddy's bedroom, hitting Victoire directly in the eyes. Though the brightness added to her discomfort, it was the excruciating pain that caused her to grimace as she came out of her slumber. Waking up close to tears wasn't anything out of the norm for her, but the pain was typically concentrated to one or two spots. That morning, it felt like a knife was piercing every bit of her delicate skin.

Teddy was still fast asleep beside her, so she slithered out of his bed with the intent of putting her clothes back on and Apparating straight home so she could rest. She never lingered at his place after their shared nights, just as he never did when they were at hers. They each always spent their mornings after the full moon alone.

But the second Victoire stepped out of bed, her knees nearly buckled beneath her. There was no way she would be Apparating before tending to the pain this time. It was just too much.

Victoire half walked, half crawled to the washroom across the hall from Teddy's bedroom in hopes of finding some medicine there. She kept a stash of creams, potions, and the like in her own flat to help heal the wounds after her rough nights with Teddy, and she had to assume he had some care products of his own. There was no other way he could heal so fast. She turned on the light when she got there, and when she caught sight of her naked body in the full-length mirror on the door, she involuntarily gasped.

She was used to bruises, scrapes, and dried blood after these nights, but she had never looked so beaten up. Victoire looked like she'd just returned home from a war. There was a giant gash unlike any she'd ever seen on her left hip, crusted with a seemingly large amount of blood. Her chest, shoulders, and upper arms were badly scraped and littered with bite marks and fresh, reddish-purple bruises. As she turned slightly, she saw long scratches running down both legs that looked especially vicious at the backs of her knees. Her scalp throbbed, too; it wasn't unusual for Teddy to pull her hair while he had her, but this time it felt like he'd even torn out some of it.

"Holy fucking Christ," Victoire muttered, willing herself not to cry. No bloody wonder she could barely walk to the loo. She knew it wasn't Teddy's fault and she didn't blame him in the slightest, but it hurt. It really, really hurt.

She rummaged through the cupboards as quickly as possible, pushing aside soaps, spare toothbrushes, and vials of hangover potion until she came across a container of blueish cream she thought might help. Victoire wasn't sure what it was, but it was labeled "moon stuff" in Teddy's sloppy scrawl, so she assumed it was her best shot.

Sitting on the rug, she scooped out a generous amount with her fingers and pressed it to her wounded hip. It stung at first and she couldn't help but wince loudly at the contact, but after a few seconds it became cooling and felt really good. Just as she was about to apply a bit more, she heard a gasp from the doorway. She looked up to she a seemingly paralyzed Teddy.

Teddy looked almost as bad as she did. He, too, was covered in his fair share of bruises and cuts, but it wasn't his wounds she looked at; she looked at his eyes. It was amazing how just the night before they were consumed with aggression, lust, and need, but they were now filled to the brim with concern, worry, and... remorse? Were those tears she saw?

"Hi," she muttered sheepishly, giving her best attempt at a smile. She'd never seen him the morning after and had no idea what to say. What was she supposed to say after something like that? Thanks for the fuck? See you next week at the Burrow?

"Vic... what..."

"I'm sorry," she said hastily. "I'll pay you back for the medicine. I just needed something before I could App-"

"I don't care about the damn medicine," he whispered, his voice cracking. He stared at her injuries. "Is this what I've been doing to you all this time?"

"It... it isn't so bad, don't worry about-"

"My God," Teddy said, and his words came out as half a sob. "I'm sorry. God, Victoire, I'm so sorry..."

Before she could say anything, he dropped down to his knees wrapped his arms around her tightly, yet gently enough to avoid putting any pressure on where he'd hurt her.

"I had no idea it was this bad, Vic. That I was this bad. I'm so, so sorry."

"Teddy, it's okay. It's not your fault. You aren't yourself when-"

"That doesn't make any bloody difference. That doesn't make it okay."

"I hurt you, too, you know."

"Not nearly as bad as what I've been doing to you."

Victoire didn't have an argument for that. While she did attain a certain strength at the full moon that was capable of doing some hefty damage, it was nothing compared to what Teddy acquired. Not only was he male, but he was the product of a full wolf rather than someone who only had wolfish tendencies.

"I know," Victoire finally agreed. "But you don't need to apologize. It's nothing you have any control over."

"Just... just let me help you, okay? Give me the medicine."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me. Give it here."

There was a pleading in his eyes that Victoire had never seen before, and she finally nodded and handed it over. She felt oddly exposed as he silently rubbed the gooey blue stuff over every single wound; though he'd seen her naked plenty of times, he never had when they were each in normal states of mind. Somehow, allowing Teddy to tend to her injuries felt a million times more intimate than sharing a bed with him.

She studied his face. There were still tears in his eyes that he was obviously trying very hard to hold back, along with an unmistakeable guilt she instinctively knew she could never make go away no matter how hard she tried. She knew because she, too, felt terrible about what she did to him every single month. All roughness seemed fine as the moon glowed its brightest light, but the second it was gone, it all felt inexcusable to her. It clearly did for him, too.

He cared. He really did. His gaze on her body was intense and was so much more than that of a man concerned about his friend. For those few minutes, Teddy unintentionally showed Victoire a vulnerability in him he'd never allowed anyone else to see before. It was heartbreaking to witness, but it was enough to make her wonder where things would go from there, because after such a tender moment, things could never be the same between them.

* * *

Victoire found herself with Teddy in her flat one week after that morning. He was over for dinner, a typical occurrence, and it was just as casual and carefree as usual. Unsurprisingly, they'd discussed nothing about the morning Teddy had found the broken Victoire on the floor of his washroom. Despite not talking about it, however, they both felt how much the dynamic between them had greatly changed. There was a certain unease between them, not unlike the one that had occurred after their very first full moon romp in the woods, and it was unsettling to say the least.

They both noticed how much Teddy seemed to prolong his stay after he announced he should be heading home for the night. He took his time putting his shoes back on and pretended he couldn't locate his wand, which Victoire "found" for him on the table directly in front of his face. Once he was at the door, they embraced as they always did, but both of them lingered, not wanting to be the one to break away from the other.

When they finally did, they looked at each other, once again for a bit longer than they normally did. Victoire saw the difference in his eyes. Those pools of green had always been soft and caring, but never had she seen them so adoring, so _loving._ She softly brushed her hand against his cheek. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

They leaned in at the same time, and the kiss that followed was unlike any they'd ever shared. It was warm, delicate, and pure, and they both took their time with it, exploring one another in a way they'd never had the patience to do. There was no urgency; in that moment, time ceased to exist.

They eventually made it to Victoire's bedroom. They'd done it many times before, but she was surprisingly hesitant to sleep with him. For the first time ever, she wanted him to take things easy with her, and as she'd only known him to be a rough lover, she was nervous about what taking him to bed would bring. But he was incredibly gentle and took his time, slowly caressing her in ways he never had before. They removed their clothes gradually as opposed to the frantic way they usually did, and they savored one another with their hands. And when he finally entered her, his eyes remained locked on hers, unless he was trailing soft, sweet kisses along her shoulders, collarbone, and neck. He refused to finish until she could, holding back his pleasure so they could share their bliss together. They did it more than once, each encounter seemingly more tender than the last, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

They were a true couple after that night. They went on proper dates, made love as often as their schedules permitted, and talked about a real future together. It didn't take long for Teddy's belongings to mysteriously make their way into Victoire's flat until they decided it wasn't worth it for him to keep his own anymore. Her flat became theirs, and it finally felt like home.

They still dealt with the stirrings the full moon brought, of course. Those would never go away. However, they'd made it a point to make them as tolerable as possible. Once they started dating, they found a restaurant in Muggle London that didn't mind serving steaks that were barely cooked. On the night of the full moon, they would go there to enjoy a raw dinner before heading home and having the raw sex they desperately needed, and it had been their monthly tradition ever since.

Then there was the other monthly tradition: Teddy could never seem to make it home without trying to get things started sooner.

Quite literally pulling Victoire from her thoughts, Teddy took a sharp turn down an alley when they were only a few streets away from their flat. He pushed her against the worn-down brick wall and kissed her hard.

"Now," was all he said. She felt his hands slide down her sides and grip the hem of her knee-length dress. She almost agreed before coming to her senses.

"We're nearly there," she breathed. "Just a couple more streets."

"No one will see," he urged hungrily. "I'll cast a charm or something..."

It was unbelievably tempting; she wanted it _so_ much. But it wouldn't do to engage in full moon sex away from home, away from the medicines they'd need the following morning.

"Nearly there," she repeated. "Nearly there..."

"Fuck," Teddy growled impatiently, but he reluctantly agreed.

They were back on the road in seconds. As Teddy almost rudely pushed through the crowds of London while practically dragging Victoire behind him, her dress clung to her body due to the sticky sweat that dripped from every pore. That near-shag in the alley certainly hadn't helped matters. She needed him _now_. The same was true for him. She could tell: his black trousers could only hide that irresistible bulge so much. It was driving her mad. She shouldn't have looked.

The second they were inside their building, Teddy pushed her up against the door and roughly kissed her, biting her lower lip in the process. She could feel a drip of blood escape which was quickly absorbed by Teddy's probing tongue, undoubtedly exciting him further. He urgently pressed himself into her, making his arousal known.

"Can't fucking wait," he muttered against her lips, bringing his hand to her back with the intent of unzipping her dress. "Need you now..."

"Almost there," she panted, miraculously finding the sense to push him away. She wanted nothing more than for him to rip off her dress right there in the entryway and have his way with her, but it wouldn't do for one of their neighbors to come home and find them in such a state. "C'mon..."

Teddy cursed under his breath, but obliged. He grabbed her hand once more and tugged her up the two flights of stairs. He didn't bother fumbling with his keys, and instead muttered _Alohomora_ as he approached their door; Teddy always had a gift for wandless magic. He shoved Victoire in and kicked the door behind him, which closed with a loud slam. His ferocity was too much to handle; at the full moon, nothing turned her on more than Teddy getting almost violent with her.

Victoire felt the strap of her dress rip and then fall from her body, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black undergarments. As Teddy attacked her neck with sloppy kisses and tugged on her bra, Victoire thought she heard him mumble something about fixing it later, but she didn't care. Teddy could have ripped every single dress in her wardrobe if it meant she could fuck him. She tore off his shirt and tie before pushing him into the bedroom. Victoire wondered for a split second why she'd even bothered making the bed that morning. She quickly joined him on the sheets and yanked at his trousers, breaking the zipper in the process. She hastily removed his pants right after, and Teddy groaned wildly as he was freed.

He pinned Victoire beneath him and tore away her knickers, the final barrier separating their achingly ready skin. Teddy didn't bother with foreplay; neither of them had the patience for it and there was never a need for it at the full moon, anyway. Their inner wolves drove their lust into an almost painful need, and they needed relief from it immediately. He drove himself into her, _hard_, and they both cried out upon the contact.

Victoire viciously clawed at Teddy's back at he pounded her. She felt his skin break and blood seeped into her fingernails, and it was too much. She _had_ to taste it. She fought Teddy for dominance and won in the end. With her mind driving her strength, she pushed him off of her and flipped their bodies so he was beneath her. He quickly gripped her arms and tried to push her back down, but she wouldn't oblige. Tonight, they were equal in strength.

She rode him frantically, relishing in having the power, in having Teddy thrash beneath her in both pleasure and the frustration brought on by not having control. Victoire bit at his chest until he bled. The sweetness it brought to her lips sent her inner wolf into overdrive with lust and she fucked Teddy harder, _faster_, until his strength overtook hers.

He flipped her away from him and took her roughly from behind. He gripped her hip with one hand, digging his nails deep into her creamy skin and driving her wild. He would leave a bruise for sure. With his other hand, her gathered her long, blonde hair and pulled with such force that it would have brought tears to her eyes on any other day. With no warning, he roughly bit down on her neck, and Victoire felt her skin snap, surrendering to his sharp, needy teeth.

This happened at every full moon. They both always had the unrelenting urge to mark one another, just as full wolves needed to mark their mates. Teddy always bit Victoire and it hurt like hell every time, but it just made her wetter and slicker, and with that combined with the sound of Teddy's skin repeatedly slapping against her own, she was so close to finishing, so close to bliss...

But Teddy got there first.

"FUCK!" he roared as he was pushed over the edge. Victoire could feel him pulsating within her, his fluids mixing with her own, and this only excited her more. She knew he wouldn't leave her behind; he'd surely do something for her to get her to that euphoric end her body so desperately craved.

And he did. The second he was finished, Teddy flipped her back over and roughly brought his mouth down to her core, licking and biting and making her scream. He continued this onslaught of her until small quakes fluttered through her middle, giving way to a powerful surge that caused her thighs to tightened around his neck. She growled in elation, hips bucking against his eager lips as wave after wave of ecstasy jolted through her petite body, leaving her satisfied for only a few seconds before she wanted, _needed,_ more.

The night was still young.

Luckily, Teddy was ready, and he pushed into her again, again, _again._ Rest wasn't an option. Orgasms satisfied them for mere seconds before they were ready to go once more. They continuously fought for power throughout the night, bruising and thrashing against one another and never giving up. They severely bit, clawed, and drew blood, tasting it, savoring the pain and pleasure. The pain _was_ pleasure.

When they'd finally had enough, they didn't kiss or say 'I love you,' but merely pushed each other away and rolled over. They slept naked beside each other, never touching, until the moonlight streaming through the window evolved into that of the morning sun.

Victoire was the first to wake; she usually was. She was able to walk to the washroom without much difficulty and observed her wounds in the mirror. As always, she was covered head-to-toe in bruises and scrapes, but she merely shrugged at them. They were bad, but she'd seen much worse after previous full moons.

She found her healing cream quickly and began to apply it in all the right places, cringing at the initial sting. She repeated this for a few minutes until her favorite voice in the world caught her attention.

"Hey." Teddy was awake and at the doorway. His wounds, too, looked tame compared to what he'd looked like on other mornings; it must have been an easier night for them both.

"Hey," Victoire answered. "Could you...? Would you mind?" She was trying to reach a spot in the center of her back, but her hand couldn't quite make it.

"Yeah, of course."

Teddy just smiled and took the cream from her, gently rubbing some into the large rupture on her back. Unable to help it, she examined his face. The guilt was there as it always was, but he didn't say he was sorry. They'd agreed a while back to stop apologizing after the full moon. Saying they were sorry would never change what they did to each other. They were both fully aware that they'd never hurt each other if they were different, and that mutual understanding was really all they needed.

"Alright, done," Teddy said. "Anywhere else?"

"I'm all set, I think. You?"

"Nothing I can't reach. Just go ahead and get dressed. I'll start on breakfast in a few minutes."

"Teddy," Victoire said with a smile, "you don't have to do that."

"You did for me the last full moon."

"Yeah, but-"

"Pancakes or waffles?"

Victoire sighed happily. "Fine. Waffles."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, and he responded enthusiastically, gently caressing her still-healing lips with his, a stark contrast to the way he'd kissed her the night before.

"Good choice," Teddy said when they broke apart.

"I love you. You know that right?"

He smiled. "Of course I do. I love you, too, Vic."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to their bedroom and leaving him to tend to his own wounds. Instead of getting dressed, she went to the window that allowed her a rather grand view of the streets and magnificent buildings below.

London was home to millions of people, and Victoire couldn't help but wonder if there were any others in the city like herself and Teddy. She doubted there was anyone like them in the sense of having wolfish tendencies (though anything was possible in a place so big,) but she pondered whether any two people in London had something so intimate, so complex, the way the two of them did. It took something that was so much deeper than love to share such an intense secret, one that was so taboo and frightening, and to truly understand each other.

There was once a time when she loathed her wolfish tendencies; they made her feel so different, alone, and cut off from the rest of the world. Now more than ever, she loved them, cherished them. They still made her different, but they brought her closer than she ever thought possible to the only person who really mattered. Because of them, she felt like the luckiest woman in all of London.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Teddy suddenly laughed from the doorway. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and nuzzling her neck. Victoire sighed contently.

"I was just thinking about how lucky we are to have the moon."

She felt him smile against her skin, and she knew she didn't have to say anything more. As always, Teddy understood.

"I know," he whispered lovingly.

Victoire spun around in his arms and placed her hands gently on his shoulders; the bruises left there the night before were now nearly invisible. He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her softly, and she happily obliged when his tongue requested entrance. She involuntarily leaned back against the windowsill, losing herself in his embrace, his kiss, his scent.

They broke apart eventually, their breathing slightly uneven and their minds dizzy with delight. Warm, affectionate smiles spread across both of their faces, and when twinkling green met passionate blue, they both knew what they'd gotten themselves into.

The waffles would have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy cow, it's been a while since I've written something, and it feels great! And this was my first attempt at rough-ish sex scenes! Yay! :)

This was written for three - yes, three - challenges/comps on the HPFC forum:

1. Cookies-and-Inks's Not For the Faint of Heart Competition under 'Operation Sweet and Sour.' The operation name itself became somewhat of a prompt: there's their sweet love, then the sour, full-moon love. :p  
2. Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge, in which I was given the prompts 'aggressive partners' and 'agnophilia' (arousal from fighting.)  
3. Dimitrisgirl18's Diagon Alley Fic Crawl, level 1: "Flourish and Blotts." I was given the prompts 'intense,' 'shouldn't,' and 'overwhelmed.'

I've also been lucky enough to be gifted a stunning banner for this story. The link to it is on my profile page and you should definitely take a look; it's quite beautiful. :)

A million thanks to the wonderful Lil'MissChris for beta-reading this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
